On the road
by BMIK
Summary: Yazoo's bike breaks down in the middle of nowhere but he gets unexpected help Reno/Yazoo, nsfw, co-written with chephren


**On the Road**

***(^_^)* Birthday fic for Aubrieta a.k.a. danslalune27 from Chephren and Frank! *(^_^)*  
**

**(Chephren: Reno**

**BMIK: Yazoo)**

**We hope you enjoy it dear!  
**

* * *

** On the road**

Yazoo wasn´t in a happy mood.

It was hot and dusty, he had run out of water and his brothers were waiting for him as he was late already from his trip to the city and to top it off his bike had just broken down in the middle of nowhere! Of all places it had to be a deserted... desert! As if they couldn´t have moved somewhere else! Well, they couldn´t live in the city now, after all the trouble they had caused, but one would think that after the lifestream had spit them out again it would at least have provided them with a plan on how they could live their painfully ordinary lives now, no?

Yazoo shielded his eyes after one last morose look at his smoking vehicle and then turned left and right to see if there was a chance of someone coming who could take him to the next gas station at least.

Of course he had no signal on his cell either... But there, at the horizon was a dark dot slowly getting bigger. Yazoo didn´t dare hope, but maybe he was lucky for once. Stepping onto the street he waited for the traveler to come closer.

A few miles away Reno wiped at his forehead, his hand steadily guiding the chopper's trajectory. Man, it sure was hot up here... He automatically turned to bitch to Rude about it but his partner's seat was empty. Rude had the day off and Reno had been ordered to pick up some stupid package for Rufus in Kalm. The redhead didn't ask but he suspected it was some of Rufus' favorite recreational smoking blend, illegal in Edge... but who was to tell Rufus Shinra what was illegal by law and what wasn't.

The flight out was boring as shit too... only ochus and skinks for miles around. A small black speck ahead of him on the ground caught his attention though and he caught the glint of sunlight reflecting off shiny metal. Reno decided to land at a safe distance and check it out. Rufus wasn't exactly in withdrawal yet and it would give Reno some room to do things his way. Besides, any funny business in this sector he was sure Tseng would want to know about...

The loud, shaky landing blew everything around and he could see silver hair being whipped around a hidden face... black leather... _shit_.

Sighing, the redhead heaved himself down out of the cockpit and started walking toward the willowy figure.

All right. Had he even just dared to think for a second that maybe he could be lucky? Scratch that. Of course, the only person miles and miles around just had to be that annoying redhead, the very last person he wanted to see! And the last person that should see Yazoo! They had managed to hide up to this point so ShinRa or Cloud wouldn´t try to chase and kill them. Yazoo didn´t even have a gun anymore. So much for self defense... Keeping his eyes narrowed the silver haired man tilted his head and lifted his chin, watching Reno warily approach.

"Still alive, princess?" Reno asked. It was an unnecessary question but he didn't quite know how to handle this news. "Bad call bein' seen, yo." He breathed another heavy sigh. Now what? What Reno was _supposed _to do was call Tseng but really Reno didn't want the hassle of dragging Yazoo back to Headquarters... not one bit. Then just _who_ would have to watch him tonight? And _who_ would have to babysit him until Rufus decided what he wanted to do with him... he wasn't about to be saddled with the kid if Rufus would only decide that he wanted to toke up with him and have sex instead, wasting Reno's precious energy...

"Fuck," he muttered as he pulled out his cellphone to dial Tseng.

Yazoo briefly contemplated kicking Reno, fight him and get hold of the chopper and the Turk. But that would only draw more attention and he had to avoid that. So instead he simply said, "Wait. There is no need to call anyone. I am unarmed and I have no intention attacking anyone. You certainly seem busy, so why waste your time?" He even managed to don a charming smile to his face. Yazoo still had his allure after all, and he could talk people into almost everything, which was why he had been sent grocery shopping. Kadaj just had no patience to deal with people.

Reno found himself smiling back, "Yeah, no reason to… Hey, HEY! That sexy look o'yours can't fool me, yo!" He looked at Yazoo as if nothing about the youth could be trusted. He had almost fallen for it gladly but he could very well remember how hard Yazoo had kicked his ass at their last meeting. How long he'd had to search the rubble of Midgar with Rude for Remnant… remnants…

Yazoo 'tch'ed, annoyed that his charms hadn´t worked quite as effectively as he had hoped. Well, at least Reno had lowered the phone.

"I am not trying to 'fool' you," the remnant purred, trying to look as sexy as he could despite being all pissed off and dusty and tired. "You can check my stuff, no weapons or anything else that would justify calling on me to your superior."

Reno lifted a brow at the offer to check Yazoo's stuff, eyes barely leaving Yazoo's face… partly because the youth didn't need a weapon to be dangerous but mostly because Yazoo was a knockout. "You being you and a Remnant of you-know-who is justification enough," he insisted darkly. "You would _really_ have to persuade me, yo." A small smirk pulled at his lips automatically because Reno was a huge perv.

"You mean... Sephiroth?" It gave Yazoo a bit of satisfaction to see Reno flinch at the mere mention of the man´s name. However that didn´t really bring him closer to his goal, namely 'persuade' Reno.

"I am not the person I was before," he therefore said, sporting a very convincing innocent expression. Maybe he didn´t kill people anymore but that didn´t mean Yazoo didn´t want to... It just was not very wise at the moment; they had to keep a low profile. "I changed and that is why the lifstream granted me a second chance, you know." He came closer, swaying his hips, letting his forefinger run down Reno´s smooth chest where his shirt was parted. Hopefully that´d do the trick.

Reno's eyes took in that lily white skin touching his and he reflexively licked his lips. "Yeah, you still ain't no nun, tho…" His gaze wandered along that muscular arm and over slender hips… leather-clad thighs… "Fuck," he grabbed that arm and pulled the youth roughly against his body. "Look, I'm goin' out on a limb for you, yo. I never lie to Tseng. Ya gotta promise me that you won't cause any mischief whatsoever, you got me? You live quiet and peaceful til the end of your days."

His hands gripped the backs of Yazoo's shoulders and he could feel that lithe form pressing against him all over. "Mnn," he breathed absently.

"I´ll be a good boy, I promise," Yazoo purred, fluttering his lashes and involuntarily leaning into the rough touch, Reno´s hard, taut body. There was something about this man... something surprisingly exciting. The way he just took what he wanted, touched Yazoo as if he had every right might have annoyed Yazoo, but strangely enough now it only thrilled him. Reno was a strong willed person, very handsome too, only that Yazoo just noticed now. His eyes were so blue and fierce and passionate in everything they did and Reno´s long fingers were strong and firm around his shoulders.

"Ya better not," Reno affirmed, his demeanor softening only a touch, "or I'll hunt ya down personally…" Any more he would have said was cut off by his lips pressing against Yazoo's demandingly. He was a bit embarrassed that he had been taken in so easily like this but he figured if he acted with authority… and he wanted the young man. Ever since Yazoo had kicked his ass in battle, he'd ached for him. He glanced down to place Yazoo's kickstand on his motorcycle, securing the bike so it wouldn't fall over. Then he guided the Remnant to sit down on it with his hands bracing himself behind pert buttocks. There no longer being a gun holster attached to the x-shaped belt harness, Reno unfastened it along with the armored pauldrons and let them collapse to the dusty ground. His fingertips reached up eagerly to unzip that tight coat, wanting to see Yazoo's pale flesh.

Yazoo let the man have his way. If it meant that Reno´d keep their existence a secret... and besides it felt quite good. Yazoo was still frustrated because of his stupid bike and their sorry situation in general and he thought that he deserved some fun.

"Hm, are you sure you can handle me?" he smirked, leaning back with hooded eyes and an encouraging arch when Reno slowly pulled down the zipper to free his warm skin and have a light breeze cool it down.

Reno growled in response, excitedly pushing leather that had been warmed by Yazoo's flesh down well-sculpted arms. "No way in Hades I'd turn down the chance to try…" he buried his face in the Remnant's neck, breath moist on smooth skin. His hands fumbled with Yazoo's zipper.

"Pull down yer pants."

At the order Yazoo lifted a brow, but he was not in a position to refuse. That didn´t mean that he´d play by Reno´s rules though. Pushing the man away -not too hard though- Yazoo swung his long leg over the bike and took his sweet time pulling down the zipper, peeling the tight leather over his hips and thighs. He didn´t exactly do a striptease, but it was a very sensual and slow version of pulling down one´s pants. In the back of his head a tiny voice was whispering that they were still in the middle of a public street even if it was in the middle of nowhere, but finally Yazoo stood before Reno in all his naked glory, his perfect ass facing the redhead as he leaned over the bike, looking back over his shoulder teasingly.

"Fuck, yeah," Reno chimed almost gleefully. He drew a sharp intake of breath as he reached to palm and knead soft, creamy buttocks. "Look at you, sexy." He drew close behind, his fingertips reaching around to take a firm grip on Yazoo's arousal, starting to pump as he pressed his own between pale cheeks.

Yazoo pressed back against him seductively and, flexible as he was, reached around to tug at Reno´s shirt, slipping his hands underneath to stroke over a taut, muscular belly and sharp hip bones. When Reno´s dick boldly forced itself between Yazoo´s buttocks, the silver haired man gave an excited hiss and breathed into the redhead´s ear, head turned,

"That´s some nice tool you have there. I wonder how well you can handle that..."

Reno hummed against Yazoo's shoulder, placing a soft kiss to it before he reached down to lift on of Yazoo's thighs, rubbing his shaft along the underside of the youth's cleft and further so that it insistently jabbed the Remnant's delicate twin sacs.

"When this is over, you tell _me_, baby."

"Hn." Yazoo´s smirk widened a but, but then his lashes fluttered and he got distracted by the hot sparks that exploded in his ass and loins. A faint rosy color spread on his cheeks and chest and he had adopted a slow, rocking rhythm. Reno´s hands on his cock were rough and impatient, but Yazoo didn´t mind.

"Lube´s in the saddle bag," he informed the redhead with an arched brow, nibbling at the Turk´s earlobe. Yazoo was prepared, always, because they somehow had to pay for their stuff after all, and with no money there were very little options they had.

Reno gasped but reached for it, fumbling quite a lot in his frenzy. Popping it open with his thumb, Reno coated his fingertips and began teasing Yazoo's tiny hole. Gods, he had been waiting for this!

"You have sex on the road often then?" he asked curiously.

"All the time," Yazoo drawled with a low moan, inwardly rolling his eyes. For the sake of the game he added though, pushing against the moist finger, "Usually while driving... but my bike broke down...sadly." He gave another moan, arching into Reno. Maybe he could get the redhead to help him with the mess afterwards too...

"My little road slut," Reno chuckled, nipping at Yazoo's sweet skin of his shoulder again, drawing his arm around him a bit closer as he pressed a fingertip inside, beginning to probe the velvety canal. "Don't worry about your bike, baby, I'll take a look at it.. afterwards." He was great with demolitions and maintenance on the chopper so he figured he could handle this... Plus, there was a infrared tracker on the helicopter that would report if there were any unplanned voyages so Tseng could know if any of his Turks were in danger or might have been hijacked so Reno didn't want to take any chances. If he gave Yazoo a lift, it would have to be either to Kalm or back to Edge, that's it.

"Hmm, you´re too kind," Yazoo mewled, cheeks flushed, his hips rocking. Reno certainly knew what he was doing with his hands, he did it expertly, fueling Yazoo´s desires. Also the silver haired man was quite surprised at how willing Reno was to help him. Maybe the Turk was a decent guy after all? He certainly wasn´t resentful and that impressed Yazoo a bit.

Reno soon had a few fingers sliding slowly in and out of Yazoo's tight little ass. Thank gods he wasn't expected back on a schedule so no one would come looking for him... though admittedly, the possibility of being caught spurred his desires on.

"You ready for me, Yaz?" Curling his slick digits against a hungry prostate, Reno said the kid's name like he used it all the time... and he planned to much more often now if it was agreeable to Yazoo.

"Hm, as ready as can be, Reno," Yazoo breathed huskily, his voice thick and low. He knew the man´s name too, of course. He´d done his research, back then... He didn´t know how many digits the Turk used to penetrate him by now, but it wasn´t enough. Yazoo wanted that fat hot cock inside him that was currently pressing against his thigh, and he wanted it in to the hilt. "Come one big boy, show me what you got."

"Big boy. Fuck…" Reno groaned as he withdrew his fingers, his dick already leaking wet precum and pressing urgently against that tight channel. Finally, when he started to press in, feeling the resistance clenching and opening, perhaps resisting, perhaps beckoning him in, the redhead pressed more insistently, wanting to give Yazoo all he had indeed.

"Like this, yo?" he breathed against the youth's delicate ear.

Before he could reply Yazoo had to hiss at the intrusion, because Reno´s cock really was something else. The silver haired man forced himself to relax though, and take in that large flesh bit by bit.

"Like this," Yazoo moaned, eyes half lid, his hips swaying in small, sensual circles. His body was on fire, his mind foggy with need and rapture and once Reno had pushed inside him completely he needed a little pause. Reno´s hand was still stroking Yazoo´s painfully hard erection, but more slowly now.

"All right," Yazoo finally breathed, insistently pushing against Reno´s cock impaling him, "Let´s go."

"Mmgh," Reno could only grunt lowly as he did as he was told, his arm sliding around Yazoo's waist, lifting his feet off the ground so the youth's body was completely horizontal as he held on for dear life to the seat of his beloved bike. "Oh, unhh! Yeah… Yazoo baby… so fucking tight!"

Yazoo just moaned, hazily looking into the cloudless, blue sky without seeing anything as he felt Reno´s thick flesh rub his inside. The redhead shifted at one point, changing his angle and hit that spot inside Yazoo that made him go crazy. With a shudder Yazoo fell forward, leaning against his bike for support while Reno kept penetrating his prostate over and over again in the middle of the road. Yazoo could certainly say that he´d never been fucked like that!

"Unh, Yazoo!" Reno pulled the youth off the bike and pulled them both to the ground, landing on his back so that Yazoo wouldn't get too hurt. His pelvis continued to rock and his seed spilled out to coat the youth's already slick channel. His arms wrapped around the Remnant's waist, the redhead shuddered violently around him, his fist squeezing reflexively as he continued to pump as best as he could.

As Reno slammed inside him ruthlessly Yazoo couldn´t help but pant heavily. His eyes closed in bliss when he felt Reno cum inside him and shortly after the tension overtook him as well and the remnant came with an exhausted but happy hiss. His white semen dripped from his cock onto the bike, glistening and creamy why Yazoo was riding the waves of his orgasm, washing all his frustration away and only leaving the man in pure ecstasy.

A short while later, two naked men knelt around a shiny motorcycle in the middle of the desert plains. "That should do it, yo. Hope you have better luck with it now, kiddo." Reno felt rather triumphant at his mechanical prowess with small engine repair. He supposed if the boss man ever did find out, he might be proud of Reno for that. "So remember what I said? No monkey business. Behave yourself from now on." He got up to get a rag from the chopper to clean his oily hands, smiling at the youth as he came back to stand in front of him.

"Hn." Yazoo simply nodded, but he had to admit that his perspective on Reno had quite changed. He was reliable, apparently and a pretty nice guy, as well as a fabulous fuck... The silver haired man´s eyes, lingered heavily on Reno, before he turned and went back to gather his clothes and get dressed. When he was done he routinely flipped a bunch of silver hair over his shoulder, saying,

"I suppose this is good-bye then."

"Don't think of it so much as goodbye as 'see ya'round'," Reno winked at the Remnant cheekily, leaning forward to draw Yazoo close for another deep kiss, but this time it was less physical but more...emotional. His eyes had been opened today and he wasn't ready to let this little minx walk out of his life for good.

Yazoo was a bit startled by the sudden capture of his lips, that was so very soft and tender and stiffened, but then he relaxed and invited Reno in, meeting his tongue halfway and dancing with it. It was then that the cell in his pocket started buzzing and Yazoo had to break the kiss, glancing at the caller ID and seeing that Kadaj had tried to reach him multiple times already. It just added to his luck that of course he got a signal when he was in the middle of the best kiss of his life!

But then again maybe he had been lucky after all, because of his bike hadn´t broken down Yazoo would not have met Reno again...

"I have to go," the remnant muttered, mounting his bike. "I´ll see you around then."

"See ya," Reno said again and he sported a goofy grin as he watched Yazoo emotionlessly pull off on his motorbike into the horizon. Snapping his fingers and slapping one fist against his palm, Reno outright grinned for in the repair of Yazoo's bike, the redhead had placed a tracking device underneath the engine where no one might notice it, such a crafty Turk was he. If he wanted to see Yazoo again, he would be able to find him and if someone _did_ find the tiny gizmo, then surely that brother would come looking for him.

Where there was a Kadaj or a Loz, there would definitely be a Yazoo.

~END

* * *

**Review please?**

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII and we do not make any money from thiiiiiiis~


End file.
